Mind Reader No Jutsu
by SapphireDragonFly
Summary: Ino made a new jutsu and wants to test it out on Shikamaru. A Naruto clone gets hit by the jutsu instead. Now Naruto has the ability to read minds. Is this a good thing or a bad thing and can he find love because of it? Pairing Naruto X ?


Hi everyone! I have finally started another fanfic. :)

Hope you all like it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

**A Bright and sunny morning and a new Jutsu**

It was a horrible morning. It was a bright and sunny morning. Let's rephrase.

It was a bright and sunny morning, and yet it was a horrible morning … for Uzumaki Naruto that is. His bed was near the window … what's wrong about that? He didn't have any curtains on at the moment. Don't understand? Let's go back to the beginning.

It was a bright and sunny morning, but it was a horrible day for our favorite knucklehead ninja, BECAUSE the sunlight was shining on his bed waking him up from a wonderful dream about Haruno Sakura, his crush. He didn't have any curtains on his windows because the night before he spilled ramen on them. The story is much too long. At the moment it had been 7:00 a.m. He wanted to sleep late. He didn't have to meet his team and sensei until 12:00 p.m., and since Hatake Kakashi was always at least two hours late with some pathetic excuse, Naruto didn't really have to be there until 2:00 p.m.

reluctantly he got out of bed. 'This is going to be a long day'

It was now ten in the morning Naruto found himself very bored. He showered, ate, watched television, and was out of things to do. Looking around his small apartment his eye finally caught something. 

"Ah ha!" Naruto pulled out of one of his dirty pants pockets … 

"A coupon for free ramen at Ichiraku's!" Naruto was now jumping for joy.

With full speed Naruto ran to Ichiraku's. Once he arrived he screamed "Old man! Old man! One bowl of miso-ramen please!"

"Oh and how are you going to pay for that? I know you haven't gone on any missions lately Naruto." The owner said with a face that said he wasn't giving Naruto any free ramen today. 

Naruto said while taking the coupon out of his pocket "I found a coupon for free ramen! I forgot I had one."

"Now let's see." Teuchi said looking closer at the coupon and was about to say something when a huge breeze went by and the coupon slipped out of Naruto's hand.

"No!" Naruto screamed. "My ramen coupon!" He then ran after it.

"Naruto wait!" The owner yelled out. "Oh great, I was going to tell him the coupon expired and it was no good anyway."

Ayame walked up to her father hearing everything and said, "Let me guess. Your going to feel bad Naruto went out of his way chasing the coupon and your going to end up giving him free ramen anyway."

Teuchi sighed. "Yea probably." 

---------------------------

Naruto chased the coupon as if his life was on the line. Each time he came close to catching it, the wind blew it away even further. This had to be more than just bad luck. The world was against him.

"Ok that's it! Kage Bunshin No Jutsu!" Naruto yelled and four clones appeared making it a total of five Naruto's.

"Let's get that ramen coupon!" All of the Naruto clones charged at it from different angles. So busy in the "fight" he didn't notice the real fight going on. 

--------------------------

Five minutes earlier …

"Let's fight!" A girl shouted with long blond hair in a high pony tail that reached down to her waist.

"Do we have to?" A boy her age asked with a tired look on his face.

"Yes you have to Shikamaru! I learned a new jutsu and I want to test it out on you!"

Very worn out from arguing Shikamaru sighed "How troublesome. Fine, I'll fight you, just make it quick Ino."

"Great this will only take a second. Get ready!" Ino then quickly preformed some hand signs "Mind Reader No Jutsu!" she shouted.

That is when one of the Naruto clones had appeared out of nowhere right in front of the attack.

"Naruto watch out!" Shikamaru yelled.

It was too late. The clone got hit by the jutsu and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Naruto!!!!" Ino yelled.

All of the Naruto clones disappeared in smoke and now the real one was facing Ino and Shikamaru. The ramen coupon was long forgotten. 

"Sorry" Naruto said nervously putting an arm behind his head.

Ino thought 'I wonder, maybe I could read his mind now … darn it seems I can't maybe it's because I hit a clone.'

Naruto put his arm down and stared at Ino weirdly and asked, "Read my mind? Hit clone? Also how did you say all of that without moving your lips?"

Ino's eyes widened in total shock. 'He just read my mind!'

"I did?" Naruto asked extremely confused.

"You just did twice." Ino said still shocked.

Shikamaru then thought processing what was happening 'I wonder what would have happened if the jutsu hit me instead of Naruto. Would I be able to read Ino's mind? Then I would have been able to find out if she likes me or not! Damn it Naruto!'

Naruto shouted "You like Ino!" He then said more to himself "Well I guess it was kind of predictable. Always doing what she told you to do."

"Shikamaru? You like me? As in a crush?" Ino asked more shocked then ever.

"Oh great you just had to say that Naruto. You couldn't keep your thoughts to yourself? I hope people think you're crazy because you will be talking to yourself a lot when you're answering other people's thoughts." Shikamaru said and then walked off not answering any of Ino's questions.

Naruto said not caring about what Shikamaru said, "Wow this is so cool! I'm going to read Sasuke-teme's mind!" He then ran off Ino totally forgotten.

For the next few minutes Ino just stood there processing everything in her mind before slowly walking off to nowhere in particular.

--------------------------

Chapter one complete! How did you all like it?

I haven't picked who I'm going to pair Naruto with yet. Any suggestions?

I hope to get a lot of reviews.

I should update again by the end of the week.

-See ya


End file.
